ARIES
by huskytigerbin
Summary: Ada perasaan aneh yang menyergap saat Junhoe melihat tawa Hanbin. Perasaan selain dendam dan benci yang selama ini bercokol di hatinya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat matanya tidak lagi gelap oleh kebencian saja. Sesuatu yang membuatnya, ingin menyelamatkan tawa itu. An iKON fanfic, Junbin. Remake arsip lama.


Title : Aries

Disclaimer : They're not mine. I only own the story.

Pair : JunhoexHanbin

Genre : Angst, Romance

Rate : T

Warning : Boys Love, I've warned you.

Summary : Ada perasaan aneh yang menyergap saat Junhoe melihat tawa Hanbin. Perasaan selain dendam dan benci yang selama ini bercokol di hatinya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat matanya tidak lagi gelap oleh kebencian saja. Sesuatu yang membuatnya, ingin menyelamatkan tawa itu.

 **ARIES**

 **-An iKON fanfic-**

Dia bukan manusia baik. Bukan karena orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai bocah brengsek yang liar, tapi karena dia memang mengenal dirinya sendiri. Dia baru tujuh belas tahun saat dia memecahkan kaca jendela sekolah dengan melemparkan botol vodka termahal yang bisa dibeli dengan seluruh tabungan yang dia miliki. _Blavod. Black vodka. Blavod_ juga yang membuat kepalanya bocor dan harus mendatangi psikiater tiga minggu sekali karena dianggap gila oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Dia benci dunia. Dan dia tidak akan pernah keberatan mengulang kalimat itu berkali-kali. Dia benci dunia ini dengan semua makhluk brengsek yang tidak ada bedanya dengan anjing dimatanya. Baginya, dunia ini cuma omong kosong, kumpulan makhluk-makhluk berhati kotor dengan wajah penuh nanah, yang tidak akan pernah sudi ia lihat.

Dan dunia pun tak sudi melihatnya. Tidak pernah sudi, apalagi peduli. Bagi mereka, manusia sepertinya cuma sampah. Yang harus diludahi dan dibungkus kresek hitam, lalu dibuang jauh-jauh di samudra pasifik. Menghilang dan mati. Mati dan sengsara. Hidup baginya cuma bioskop konyol. Orang-orang yang berseliweran, melabeli diri sendiri sebagai teman tapi selalu berebutan _spot_ ingin menjadi pusat perhatian. Munafik.

Dan, harus ada jeda untuk paragraf di atas. Karena cerita ini bukan hanya tentangnya, Junhoe, manusia brengsek dengan temperamen yang semakin meninggi setiap hari untuk membenci dunia. Seperti di dongeng-dongeng, akan SELALU ADA orang baik. Dan Hanbin, adalah orang baik di cerita ini.

Atau bisa dibilang, orang tolol.

Hanbin mengingat Junhoe sebagai bocah brengsek yang butuh teman. Junhoe mengingat Hanbin sebagai orang tolol yang cari mati.

Awal Januari. Ketika hati orang lain masih menyisakan sececap semangat awal tahun, Junhoe datang ke rumah sakit dengan wajah babak belur dan penuh darah. Jangan pikir ia tidak bisa melihat tatapan sinis orang-orang ketika ia datang. Tapi Junhoe tidak peduli, atau—sudah terbiasa untuk tidak peduli. Setelah selesai dengan segala prosedur rumah sakit yang membosankan dengan muka yang sudah diperban, matanya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda mencoba naik ke atap rumah sakit.

Matanya mengerling sinis, walaupun ia sama sekali tak tertarik. Tak salah lagi, bocah itu pasti ingin bunuh diri. Dia mendengus kesal, sumpah serapah tak luput keluar dari bibir tebalnya. Tapi tanpa sadar kerling matanya mengikuti gelagak bocah itu dalam diam. Apa ia ingin mencegah bocah itu bunuh diri? Haha, tentu saja tidak. Pemuda macam Junhoe, yang setiap harinya mati babak belur oleh dunia dan hidup lagi esok lagi dengan kebencian yang makin hebat, justru tertarik untuk melihat proses kematian itu sendiri. Ia ingin melihat pemuda itu mati.

"Kau mau bunuh diri?"

Pemuda yang diajaknya bicara itu menoleh terkejut, jelas tak menyangka seseorang akan mengikutinya sampai sini. Semburat jingga mulai terlihat di ufuk barat. _Bocah ini sengaja milih waktu untuk mati secara dramatis, ya?_

"Kenapa tidak segera lompat?" Mulut brengsek Junhoe emang tidak pernah disekolahkan.

Tapi pemuda satu itu malah tersenyum. Dia memperhatikan Junhoe dengan sorot aneh. Pemuda berwajah pucat yang hampir menyerupai mayat, dengan fisik yang kalau Junhoe mau menggebukinya sedikit saja mungkin bisa muntah darah, kenapa masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu? Junhoe merasa tersindir.

"Kamu mau melihat langit juga?"

HEH? APA?

Wajah seputih porselen itu tersenyum lemah. Rambut hitam kusutnya melambai terkena angin senja. Pergelangan kirinya membengkak terbebat perban. Dia duduk, bersedekap melihat langit yang mulai malam.

APA-APAAN?!

"Sampai kapan berdiri seperti itu? Sini duduk di sampingku, kita lihat langit sama-sama," dia menepuk _space_ kosong di sampingnya. Lalu menunjuk ke atas. "Indah, ya?"

Junhoe menoleh dengan tololnya. Cuma ada langit warna-warni tidak jelas seperti itu, apanya yang indah?!

Dan itulah, perkenalan pertama Junhoe dengan pemuda sepucat mayat bernama Kim Hanbin.

Hanbin mencintai birunya langit. Dia mencintai bagaimana kumpulan awan-awan tipis mulai tak terlihat menjelang malam, dan kerlip bintang menggantikan penampakan aerosol cair itu dalam waktu 12 jam setiap harinya. Bergantian menjaga makhluk bumi yang terlelap tidur. Dan ketika itu dia terjaga, akan dinaikinya _rooftop_ rumah sakit tanpa ketahuan _Appa_ dan _Umma_ -nya, hanya untuk mengagumi keindahan rasi bintang yang berganti tiap bulan, dengan pergerakan yang tak pernah konstan tiap waktunya. Dia mencintai bintang-bintang yang berganti tiap bulan, membentuk rasi bintang dengan nama berlainan dari mitologi klasik Yunani. Zodiak. Baginya zodiak tidak hanya ilmu semu yang digunakan untuk meramal masa depan, tapi juga mengingatkan Hanbin bagaimana masa lalu dan masa depan adalah dua hal yang berkaitan. Tidak akan ada masa depan tanpa kejadian di masa lalu. Dan masa lalu yang buruk dapat diperbaiki dengan berusaha memahami dan memaafkan semua yang terjadi dulu, di masa depan. Hanbin menceritakan semuanya dengan antusias. Dengan Junhoe yang tetap asik menghisap rokok tanpa sedikitpun mendengarkan celotehnya. Celoteh tentang konstelasi langit dan astrologi yang tidak akan pernah dia mengerti.

Anehnya, semenjak saat itu Junhoe lebih sering datang ke rumah sakit walau tanpa wajah yang babak belur. Dan Hanbin, pemuda itu masih suka cari mati dengan kabur dari bangsal rumah sakit untuk naik ke atas _rooftop_.

"Junhoe. Aku ingin sekali mati." Malam itu Hanbin berkata amat sendu. Junhoe menatap tubuh Hanbin semakin kurus, dan senyum tak lagi bisa membuat wajahnya merona indah.

"Yasudah, mati aja," balas Junhoe tak peduli. Dia menatap bintang yang tadi ditunjuk Hanbin sebagai bintang kelahirannya. Bintang Aries.

"Kata-katamu itu selalu kasar ya?"

"Kenapa? Tidak suka?"

"Suka. Aku menyukaimu dengan segala kebrengsekan kamu."

"Sorry, aku tidak berminat pacaran dengan orang penyakitan."

"Bodoh," Hanbin menempeleng kepala Junhoe, untuk kemudian meneruskan dengan gelak tawanya, "maksudku itu suka sebagai teman, bukan sebagai pacar!"

Dan mereka tertawa. Tertawa ringan. Hanbin kembali berceloteh. Tentang langit. Tentang bintang. Hal-hal fisika yang tidak akan pernah Junhoe mengerti sampai sekarang.

"Terimakasih, Junhoe," ucap Hanbin suatu hari.

Junhoe mengernyit, tak sedikitpun tertarik untuk membalas.

Hanbin tertawa. Indah sekali. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyergap saat Junhoe melihat tawa itu. Perasaan selain dendam dan benci yang selama ini bercokol di hatinya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat matanya tidak lagi gelap oleh kebencian saja. Sesuatu yang membuatnya, ingin menyelamatkan tawa itu.

Satu bulan lebih mengenal Hanbin. Hari ini tidak ada lagi acara naik _rooftop_ seperti orang mau bunuh diri. Tidak ada lagi kuliah tentang astrologi dan astronomi oleh Hanbin yang sampai sekarang masih tak bisa Junhoe bedakan. Tidak ada lagi yang mengatainya sebagai bocah kesepian yang hanya butuh teman, lalu memukul pelan lengannya dan berujar, " _Relax, my friend. We are strong enough to face this fucking world."_ Tidak ada, karena Junhoe ada di sini, di ruang tunggu di rumah sakit menanti Hanbin bangun dari koma.

Kanker paru-paru, ujar seorang dokter berwajah kebapakkan ketika Junhoe bertanya apa penyakit Hanbin selama ini. Ya, Junhoe sadar ia memang pengecut yang anti sosial dan benar-benar tak tahu diuntung. Ketika Hanbin tahu kenapa Junhoe membenci dunia, ketika Hanbin selalu tahu saat-saat dimana ia baru saja berkelahi dengan ayahnya yang diakhiri dengan beberapa tamparan di pipi, ketika Hanbin dengan sabar menemani Junhoe yang _uselessly fucking cursing to everything_ karena ia sangat membenci seluruh makhluk yang ada di dunia ini, ia hanya bersembunyi di balik luka-lukanya sendiri. Pengecut. Bahkan alasan kenapa Hanbin ada di rumah sakit ini pun ia sama sekali tidak tahu dari dulu. Pecundang.

Dia mengebut malam itu. Sekencang-kencangnya tanpa memakai helm hingga telinganya sakit, merasakan bagaimana angin malam yang dingin menampar-nampar pipi, tapi bahkan perasaan sesak yang Hanbin tinggalkan tidak mau hilang juga. Malam itu dia kembali ke dirinya yang dulu, yang hobi tawuran, dan berakhir dengan tubuh lebam serta kaki yang membiru dan berdarah. Ada sensasi aneh saat fisiknya sakit, ada kebanggaan sendiri saat ia bisa mengukir trofi atas luka di hati yang tidak pernah bisa ia mengerti, dan menerjemahkannya dalam bentuk luka fisik yang bisa ia pamerkan sebagai bukti. Hari itu ia kembali ke rumah sakit dengan wajah babak belur, persis saat ia pertama kali bertemu Hanbin dulu.

Tapi Hanbin terlanjur pergi.

Bahkan Hanbin belum menjelaskan kepadanya kenapa astrologi disalahgunakan sebagai ramalan oleh orang sekarang. Bahkan Hanbin belum menjelaskan apa perbedaan antara astrologi dan astronomi. Bahkan Hanbin belum menjelaskan apa itu nebula dan kenapa langit malam selalu berbeda tiap hari.

Bahkan Hanbin belum mendengar kalau Junhoe menyayanginya. Kalau Junhoe juga membutuhkannya. Kalau orang brengsek ini menginginkan Hanbin hidup dan terus tertawa.

Lima tahun semenjak Hanbin pergi. Junhoe membeli sebuah cincin berukir gambar bintang yang sangat cantik, benda langit yang amat dicintai Hanbin. Dengan jas hitam dan bunga krisan kuning yang disukainya, ia datang ke tanah yang tak lagi merah itu. Rumah baru Hanbin. Orang-orang boleh berpikir ia gila, tapi baginya, Hanbin tidak pernah benar-benar pergi.

Dia masih ada disini. Dia masih sering datang ke mimpi-mimpinya, mengajak Junhoe naik ke atas atap dan melihat langit malam penuh bintang berpendar-pendar indah.

"Junhoe, lihat!" Tangannya menunjuk ke utara. Tidak ada lagi bekas perban karena selang infus disitu. Kulitnya tidak lagi pucat, tapi putih porselen yang sangat cantik. Rambutnya tidak lagi kusut karena terlalu sering tidur, tapi blackjet yang amat indah, persis layaknya _teenagers_ seusianya.

"Itu bintang Aries! Rasi bintangmu, lihat? Bagus, ya?"

Dan Junhoe tetaplah Junhoe. Yang tidak begitu peduli dengan celoteh Hanbin. Yang terus bersikap kasar ketika pemuda itu memintanya menuruti kemauannya. "Hanbin..." untuk pertama kalinya dia memanggil nama pemuda bermata obsidian hangat itu. Hanbin menoleh.

"Kau suka bunga apa?"

Dari semua hal romantis, cuma bunga yang bisa Junhoe tanyakan? Tolol.

Hanbin tertawa geli dengan pertanyaan Junhoe yang aneh dan mendadak ini. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum manis, memejamkan matanya. "Krisan. Aku suka krisan kuning." Malam itu langit amat cerah. Hanbin menyandarkan tubuhnya di lengan Junhoe. Dia berbisik pelan, suaranya amat lirih seolah-olah dia akan pergi selamanya dari jangkauan pemuda jangkung itu. "Junhoe... Saat cinta tak cukup membuat kita bersama... Tetap tersenyumlah, walau bunga-bunga krisan jatuh di atas tanah bergunduk kerinduan."

Dia tercenung. Hanbin sudah tak lagi ada di sampingnya. Pemakaman itu masih sepi. Perlahan, ia bangkit. Krisan kuning itu masih tertata rapi di atas tanah pekuburan. Ia menstater motor pelan menjauhi tempat itu, kaca hitam dari helm yang dipakai menyembunyikan kedua matanya yang membasah.

 **A/N:**

Iseng-iseng buka arsip lama, akhirnya ditulis ulang jadi ini. Terkesan terpaksa banget ya fanfic ini, haha. Sorry it's a total flop, sudah bertahun-tahun saya tidak menulis fanfic dalam bahasa Indonesia. I'll do better than this in the future (kalo ada niat nulis lagi). Thanks for reading, kalo ada.


End file.
